


music in the morning

by orphan_account



Category: MCU, Marvel, marvelcinematicuniverse
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9951581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just one of my old fics, a cute one about bucky and steve being all cute yknow. enjoy :)





	

bucky wakes up to the sound of soft chords floating though the small apartment. he smiles, rubbing his eyes, and shoving his legs into his jeans, left discarded on the floor from where he chucked them yesterday before collapsing into bed. he stands up, and walks groggily towards the sweet music. entering the front room, bucky can't stop the smile spreading across his face as he sees stevie sat on the little stool in front of the piano, his fingers flying effortlessly over the keys. he's wearing just his pajama pants, his hairs still tousled adorably from sleep, and there's a half full mug of coffee sitting abandoned on top of the piano. bucky shuffles over to his boyfriend, and hugs him gently from behind, running his hands over his bare chest and shoulders. steve huns, and begins playing a soft, simple tune that has bucky singing along with him, horrifically out of tune- but beautiful all the same. steve singled softly as bucky began running his fingers through the short blonde hair. as the song came to an end, steve turned around, pulling bucky in for a long, lazy kiss, before pulling away and burying his face in the brunettes shoulder. and though no words had been said, it was very clear what they both meant: i love you.

•••••

although steve had left for work, and the piano had been sat unattended for several hours now, bucky couldn't shake the happiness that floated through him as he thought about how beautiful and talented his stevie was. and that was the best part- steve was his, his to cuddle and kiss and smile with. his to make love to, and sing to and laugh with. bucky couldn't shake the grin plastered in to his face because he had honestly never been happier. he wants to do something, he decides, that will show steve just how much he means to him, how happy he makes him. and so that's why buckys in the kitchen, hair sweaty and in the way, jeans dusted with flour and spice and the odd splash of something that smells delicious. he has his apron on, and his mums old cookbook out in front of him, and he's proud of himself. the meal doesn't look half bad. the lamb looks soft and tender, with a gorgeous aroma of lavender and mint. the roast potatoes are just the right level of crispy and the gravy tastes near perfect. bucky hears the door unlock just as he's delicately placing a yorkshire pudding onto the fragile china plates: their best ones that


End file.
